


An Immediate Rapport

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“We profiled that our unsub is female, mid-20s to mid-30s, quiet but brilliant and with quite a bit of rage,” Rossi said, as he went over the profile with everyone in the conference room.

Everyone shook they’re heads as JJ looked through the papers they had on the current suspect. “Y/N fits that bill in many ways,” she said, rifling through the little information they had on her, “but she only has a tentative connection to our victim. They used to go to college together. They were in the same program, so they had most of their classes together.”

“Let me go in and talk to her,” Derek said, crossing his hands over his chest. “If she has the rage in her that we think she does, I think I can rile her up.”

Hotch shook his head, giving Derek the go-ahead to start the interrogation with Y/N.

As he walked toward the interrogation room, he changed his demeanor, going from affable and kind to hard and imposing. He had a knack for being able to change his entire way of being if it helped unravel a suspect.

“Hello, Y/N. I’m SSA Derek Morgan,” he said, as he entered the room. She looked up slightly, doing everything she could to avoid eye contact. That was odd; if she was the unsub, they had profiled that she would be quiet but calculating, and full of rage. She would’ve met his gaze head on. However, this woman was sitting in the chair across from him with her arms practically glued to the chair and white-knuckling the seat as if her life depended on it. “Do you know Connor Devereaux?” he asked, making his voice a bit softer. He had the feeling that they probably had the wrong woman, but they needed to conduct an interview anyway. “You went to college with him, right?”

Still nothing. No matter what he said or how he said it, Y/N would not make eye contact with him and she looked as though she was shaking. “Look, I don’t think you did anything wrong,” he continued, saying anything he could to get her to open up, “and I want to be able to let you go, but I need to ask you a few questions first.”  
Again, she looked up slightly and hopefully. Her voice shook as she spoke, “W-Who’s the tall man with the messy hair?” she asked, taking Derek off guard. “The o-one who brought me in here?”

“Why do you want to know?” Derek asked, wondering why she was fixated on Reid. Did she know him?

“I’ll answer your q-questions, but only if he’s the one asking,” she said, continuing to shake. He shook his head in response, getting up to walk out of the room and get the younger agent. When he turned back to look at her, he saw her rubbing her arms with her hands, her fingers trembling as they traveled up her goosebump-prickled skin.

Derek walked back to the conference room, where only Hotch and Spencer remained. Everyone else had gone back to their desk and offices to gather whatever information they could regarding the victim. Hotch and Spencer were staying in the conference room to hone the profile. Expectantly, Hotch looked toward Derek, “Anything?”

“I can’t get her to talk, Hotch,” he replied. “I know we still need to ask her some questions, but I think we have the wrong woman. She’s unbelievably shaky; she’ll barely make eye contact with me. The only thing she did say was that she would answer our questions, but only if he is the one asking them,” he said, pointing towards Spencer.

“Me?” he asked surprised.

“You’re the one that walked her to conference room, right?”

Spencer shook his head, still confused as to why this woman would insist on speaking with him.

“She must feel comfortable around you,” Derek replied. “Even in those few moments, you established some kind of a rapport with her.”

Hotch looked toward Spencer. “Morgan, you really think we have the wrong woman?”

He nodded. He would stake his career on it. Hotch continued, “Then Reid, you go talk to her and see what she can tell us about the victim.”

Spencer took the papers he was looking at and pushed them into a folder, getting up and walking toward the interrogation room. When he walked in, he could tell she was nervous, but unlike what Derek had said, she had immediately looked up at him.

“My name is Dr. Spencer Reid,” he said, sitting down at the table. “Can I ask why you insisted on talking to me?”

“I was brought into a police station, accused of murder by your brunette friend and put in here by myself for an hour,” she blurted, her eyes tearing. “I have severe anxiety and I’m in this situation.”

“All you have to do is answer a couple of questions and we can let you go,” he responded, feeling for her. He was with Derek; this woman didn’t do anything.

“I have nothing to hide,” she continued without Spencer having to ask, “but you seemed nice and friendly when you brought me in before, plus you seem like you’re about my age. If I have to be in here, I’d be more comfortable talking to someone more like me - quiet and shy, yes?”

He nodded in agreement. “I understand, Y/N. I’m going to ask you a couple of questions and then I can let you go. Do you know Connor Devereaux?”

She nodded. “We went to college together. W-We we’re both in the biology and chemistry program, so we had m-most of our classes together.”  
“We can see that you haven’t spoken to Connor in nearly six years. Was there any reason you two stopped talking?” he wondered.

“Life,” she shrugged. “We talked for a few months after graduating - trying to keep up with each other’s jobs, but after that he starting seeing someone, who I think he ended up marrying and my research took off, so we lost touch.”

“What’s your research on?” he asked, wondering what she was steadying. “For clarification.”

“Basically it’s on how stem cell research can influence the curing or helping of those with Alzheimer’s,” she responded quickly. It was the most confident she had been the entire time.

He was impressed. Once he was able to let her go, he actually wanted to ask her more about her research. “That’s amazing,” he admitted. “I only have a couple more questions about Connor. Where were you this past Tuesday night at 7:15?"

“I was in the lab from 7:00 that morning until nearly 10 at night. Everything is filmed if you want to check,” she replied. “The only thing I can tell you about Connor was that he had a very tense relationship with his brother, he felt as though their parents favored Connor.”

“Thank you, Y/N,” he said sincerely. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of this, but that’s all we needed,” he said, convinced that she wasn’t the person they were looking for. Maybe Connor’s brother killed him? They could’ve been wrong about it being a woman, or it could’ve possibly been a woman his brother knew, but it wasn’t Y/N. “You can go, although if you don’t mind answering some of my questions about your research outside of the office I’d really appreciate it.”

She quietly shook her head as she stood up. “Sure,” she said quietly. “And thank you for allowing me to speak with someone I was comfortable with. I appreciate it.”


End file.
